


Fic: Handcuffs

by jadelikethering



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelikethering/pseuds/jadelikethering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted: bondage!seblaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Handcuffs

“Thank god you used to want to be a cop,” Sebastian breathes out with a quiet chuckle as he holds Blaine’s wrists to the headboard. He slowly uses his other hand to lock the handcuffs securely around Blaine’s wrists who’s eyes remain focused on Sebastian’s face.

“I’m just glad I saved these,” Blaine says as Sebastian’s hands drop after securing the handcuffs. Blaine attempts to lean forward slightly to kiss Sebastian, but his boyfriend carefully keeps himself just out of Blaine’s reach with an amused smirk. His eyebrows pull together slightly and he opens his mouth to complain before Sebastian closes the distance to kiss him lightly.

Sebastian pulls back, their lips still practically touching and pauses for a moment before kissing Blaine again. He kisses Blaine slowly, using his hand to cup his boyfriend’s cheek as he deepens the kiss.  Their lips part in synchronization, falling into the familiar movement. As their lips move together, and their tongues clash with teeth, Sebastian slowly moves his hand down the span of Blaine’s bare chest. His fingers trace shapes as his other hand is firmly grasped around Blaine’s bicep. A quiet moan sounds at the back of Blaine’s throat as Sebastian’s fingers trail down Blaine’s stomach, causing a small smirk to pull at Sebastian’s lips. He pulls back lightly, just far enough to look at Blaine’s face.

Blaine’s eyes open as Sebastian pulls back, his breathing accelerated slightly as he tries to catch his breath after the kiss. “Why did yo—fuck,” he begins before he cuts himself off into a whine as the profanity falls from his lips when Sebastian’s hand moved from the sensitive skin of his stomach to the front of his painfully tight jeans.  Blaine’s hips rise slightly to press against Sebastian’s hand as his head tilts back slightly. However, as soon as Blaine’s hips move Sebastian’s hand is gone, causing a disgruntled moan sounds from his mouth and he snaps his head back to look at Sebastian. He begins to speak before he’s once again silenced by a kiss before Sebastian’s lips move to slowly kiss down Blaine’s neck. Sebastian finds the place on the left of his boyfriend’s collarbone, pressing a firm kiss at exactly the location he knows always drives the other crazy.

A smirk pulls at Sebastian’s lips as he feels Blaine shudder beneath his hands and lips as the shiver goes down his spine. Sebastian tenderly bites down on the flesh, loving the way he could feel Blaine’s arms struggle against the handcuffs, and hear the clinking metal over the soft whimper past his boyfriend’s list. He loved that simple things like a kiss in a given place, or the softest bite could drive Blaine completely insane; and he loved that he knew each what each move would do. Sebastian released the tender flesh and continues to kiss his way down the smooth span of Blaine’s chest, tasting the salt of his boyfriend’s sweat on his tongue as he let his fingers dig slightly into the flesh as he pulls them down with him. Blaine groans as his eyes fall shut and he tilts his head back, his chest rising into the digging nails that were doubtfully leaving red scratches across his chest.

When Sebastian reaches the waistband of Blaine’s pants he slides his fingers under the fabric, letting them tease the sensitive skin. He slowly tugs on them over so slightly, just to pull them down enough to reveal Blaine’s defined hips. Sebastian digs his fingers into Blaine’s hips, causing Blaine to move his hips slightly as a groan escapes his lips.

Sebastian lets out a quiet moan as he tugs on Blaine’s pants a little more, revealing the tight “v” that he knew he had to resist for a little longer. Where’s the fun in pleasing, without all the teasing? He presses his lips directly above the waistband of Blaine’s pants that hung dangerously low before slowly kissing his way back up Blaine’s chest. He moves to straddle Blaine’s small frame and begins to kiss his neck again a new desperation to his movements before pulling back slightly.

He reaches out to take Blaine’s chin in his hand and tilts it down to force him to look at him before moving his hands to his own shirt as he straightens himself slightly. Sebastian slowly pulls up the hem of his shirt, making sure to watch Blaine’s reaction carefully.

Blaine’s mouth hangs open slightly as he watches his boyfriend slowly reveal his perfectly toned abs, littered with freckles. He knew that if he could see Sebastian’s back there would be red scratch marks from the events of the previous evening, and the thought itself made him want to pull himself free of the handcuffs just so he could feel the raised skin under his fingers. Blaine pulls  on his arms slightly as he tries to move forward as Sebastian pulls the shirt comply over his chest. Sebastian knew how much Blaine hated to not be able to touch, to not feel. He kept a careful distance, letting his hands trace slightly up Blaine’s chest as he keeps his body completely visible to Blaine, forcing him to stare at what he is forbidden to touch.

Sebastian slowly begins to move forward again, hovering closely to Blaine, their chests almost touching, as he gradually moves in to kiss him again.

“Babe,” Sebastian says, but there is something off about his tone. It’s not hushed or low. It’s amused. Laughter is almost audible in the tone, causing Blaine’s eyebrows to pull together in confusion. “Babe….Blaine,” he says again, this time a laugh escaping his lips. “Blaine, you have class,” he says again, causing Blaine to slowly open his eyes he hadn’t realized he’d close.

Blaine looks up, his eyes looking up at the ceiling of their bedroom, he turns his head to the side in confusion to the source of the voice. Sebastian stood near the window of their apartment, looking at their view of New York City as he used a towel to dry his hair. Blaine squints at him slightly through the brightness of the room and slowly sits up. He rubs his eyes and looks back at Sebastian again.

“That sounded like one hell of a dream,” Sebastian says after a minute of silence, an amused smirk on his lips as he sits on the edge of the bed.

Suddenly Blaine’s eyes widen slightly, and through his disoriented, sleepy haze he realizes that’s all it was. It was just a dream. Blaine’s cheeks are flushed with a bright red heat of embarrassment and he quickly looks away with wide eyes. “Uh—Um…Yeah, I uh..I guess you could say that,” he says as he quickly turns to slide of the bed on the other side to hurry into their bathroom.

“It was about me though right? I’d hate to think you’re getting that hard after a dream-lay, without me involved,” Sebastian teases to Blaine’s back causing Blaine to groan and fall back onto the bed again, covering his hands over his face. Sebastian just looks down at Blaine with an amused smile, shaking his head slightly before taking one of Blaine’s wrists gently in his own to pull his hand off of his face. “You know,” he says conversationally, his lips tilting into a smug smile, “I can help you make that dream come true.”


End file.
